


Even Superheros Have Nightmares

by xraynarvaez



Series: Hildashray [2]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xraynarvaez/pseuds/xraynarvaez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a scream pierced the quiet room, Hilda was jolted awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Superheros Have Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelWithAStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/gifts).



> Was a headcanon I had

When a scream pierced the quiet room, Hilda was jolted awake. She looked on the side of the bed Ash slept on and saw her girlfriend with a scrunched up face. She could tell Ash was awoken by the scream as well and was trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. When Hilda turned to the side of the bed X-Ray slept on, she was frozen by what she saw. Her boyfriend was shaking uncontrollably, crying, and muttering," I didn't meant to. I'm so sorry."

Ash was completely woken up by that and she looked up to see Hilda looking at X-Ray with worry in her eyes. Ash directed her gaze to him and felt her heart drop. X-Ray looked so vulnerable and not like his usual peaceful self when he slept. Ash glanced back at Hilda and Hilda met her eyes. They knew that they had to do something so Hilda tried to wake X-Ray up.

When X-Ray woke up his eyes were fogged over and he still had tears streaming out of his eyes. When he realized he was in a bedroom and not where his nightmare took place, he looked around for his girlfriends. He was met with Hilda wrapping her arms around him in a gentle hug and Ash's worried gaze. Ash wiped away the tears on X-Ray's face.

Hilda very carefully asked X-Ray if he could tell them what happened in his  dream. X-Ray started to recount his dream and told his girlfriends," I accidentally killed both of you. You two were walking up to meet me and Ash was the first one I killed. My glasses went off when they shouldn't have. Hilda was walking towards me after that and I backed away saying,' Get away from me. You're not safe,' and another misfire with the glasses killed her." During the story X-Ray had started to cry again and he hurriedly wiped away his tears. Hilda and Ash had a few tears in their eyes as well.

Hilda unwrapped her arms from X-Ray's body and left to go to the kitchen to make X-Ray hot chocolate. Ash immediately wrapped her boyfriend up in a hug and began to rub his back soothingly. When Hilda returned to the bedroom a couple minutes later, she handed X-Ray the mug full of hot chocolate. When X-Ray was done drinking the hot beverage, Hilda takes the mug from his hands and placed it on the bedside table.

Hilda and Ash then console their shaken up boyfriend with love and reminders that they're still there. X-Ray looked over at the clock on the bedside table and felt guilty when he saw that it was almost 3 in the morning. He attempted to apologize for waking them up, but before he could Ash told him," Don't apologize for this. You couldn't help it."

Hilda and Ash made sure X-Ray know that he's loved by giving him kisses on the cheeks and making him the middle spoon. Going back to sleep took awhile for all three of them and when the did they didn't wake up until noon.                                                                                                                                  

**Author's Note:**

> Yo X-RayRuby on tumblr if you want to talk


End file.
